Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technique for detecting circuit characteristics and an application thereof, and particularly relates to a current sensing module and a power conversion apparatus and an electronic apparatus using the same.
Description of Related Art
In a current sensing module of a general electronic circuit, an operational amplifier is generally used to detect a signal on a specific node, and then the detected signal is amplified or modulated for converting into a signal format defined by the system, such that the signal can be used to indicate a magnitude of a current flowing through the specific node.
However, in the conventional current sensing module, if an alternating current (AC) signal is required to be processed, a designer has to add an additional negative power supply circuit and a bias circuit in the circuit, such that a bi-directional current signal can be converted into a direct current (DC) signal for providing to a control circuit, and the control signal can determine the detected signal to implement subsequent control operation.
Particularly, in design of a power conversion apparatus, in order to achieve a stable and good control, a common method is to use a current sensing module to implement current detection, and take the detected current as a basis for controlling power conversion. Therefore, the importance of the current sensing module is self-evident. However, during the operation process of the power conversion apparatus, since the current to be detected may flow backward due to switching of different operation modes, when the conventional current sensing module is applied to the power conversion apparatus, design of the negative power supply circuit and the bias circuit has to be considered, which causes difficulty in circuit design, and meanwhile a whole design cost of the power conversion apparatus is increased.